Autumn Love
by HakunoShibou
Summary: Peringatan : Jika kalian tidak menyukai cerita ini, PM saja. Dan saya tahu pasti ada yang bermasalah, jadi saya minta maaf lewat sini saja. Masato dan Akizuki sudah menikah semenjak lama, dan ini merupakan penggalan kecil dari kisah mereka selama di markas mereka.


H : Apa maksud dari ini semua ?!  
V : Kau sudah jatuh ke...  
HK : Ini... Aku sudah kalah karena sesuatu jadi harap dimaklumi...

Ehem... Ini pertama kalinya membuat yang seperti ini (atau malah kejauhan atau masuk ke Lime, entahlah). Jadi harap dimaklumi. Jika ada protes, baca bagian paling akhir dari cerita ini, ya !

H : Peringatan, cerita ini hanya untuk mereka yang lebih dari 18 tahun. Lihat tandanya, [M].

V : Sudah tertera dengan jelas. Kami tidak menanggung apapun yang terjadi pada saat membaca.

H : Jangan mengancam penulis, karena dia sudah kami berdua ancam

HK : Sudah, silakan menikmati cerita ini !

 **Disclaimer** : Kepemilikan nama dan bentuk fisik dari Gadis Kapal yang tertera di cerita ini merupakan hak milik dari pemilik hak cipta yang bersangkutan. Kecuali Laksamananya.

* * *

 **Autumn Love**

Sudah cukup lama Abyssal menguasai lautan di dunia ini. Namun, tidak ada yang mengetahui asal-usul dari monster tersebut. Manusia pada awalnya cukup panik dalam menghadapi mereka, namun mereka berusaha untuk melawan mereka. Pada awalnya kami tidak dapat menghadapi mereka, namun tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil. Hingga akhirnya, kami berhasil membuat prototype pertama untuk menghadapi mereka, yaitu Gadis Kapal. Dengan memililki bentuk tubuh humanoid yang menyerupai Abyssal, mereka mampu menghadapi mereka dan akhirnya kami berhasil memukul mundur mereka.

Pada awal Gadis Kapal diperkenalkan, cukup banyak orang yang menolak, bahkan ada pula yang mengecam keras mengenai proyek Gadis Kapal tersebut. Itu merupakan hal yang lumrah, dikarenakan bahan utama dari Gadis Kapal tidak lain adalah seorang manusia. Seorang Gadis yang cukup kuat secara jiwa dan jasmani untuk menghadapi Abyssal dan menggunakan semua persenjataan Gadis Kapal.

Namun, pada akhirnya mereka langsung menyerah karena betapa efektifnya Gadis Kapal dalam menghadapi Abyssal, dan betapa cepatnya lautan kembali ke tangan kita. Dan, hal tersebut menumbuhkan harapan kepada kami semua untuk maju ke depan. Selain itu, dikarenakan jumlah Gadis Kapal yang semakin banyak, Angkatan Laut pun mulai merekrut banyak Laksamana untuk membantu pengawasan Gadis Kapal. Dan salah satunya adalah diriku.

Ah... Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah Takagi Masato, salah satu Laksamana dari Jepang. Aku akan menceritakan sedikit pada saat di awal kami semua di angkatan laut Yokosuka. Pada awalnya, terdapat larangan yang cukup keras mengenai hubungan cinta antara Gadis Kapal dan Laksamana. Bagi mereka yang tertangkap basah akan mendapatkan hukuman yang cukup keras. Hingga akhirnya ada seorang pria yang menghancurkan tabu tersebut.

Ia menunjukkan betapa ia mencintai Gadis Kapalnya, dan jika aku tidak salah ingat itu adalah Aoba. Aku pun ingat kedua temannya dahulu cukup mendukungnya. Hubungan mereka cukup manis, dan performa mereka semakin membaik. Namun, hubungan mereka akhirnya berakhir karena rasa cintanya kepada Aoba. Di suatu pertempuran besar, akhirnya pria itu meninggal untuk melindungi Aoba.

Pada awalnya, pemimpin di Yokosuka ingin menghukum Aoba. Namun, karena hasil yang sangat positif selama bersama Laksamananya dulu, ia tidak jadi dihukum. Dan sekarang para pemimpin pun membiarkan Gadis Kapal dan Laksamana untuk menjalankan hubungan mereka, hingga batas tertentu. Dan itu juga disimbolkan oleh satu Laksamana dengan tiga teman di divisinya.

Itu pun kejadian lebih kurang lima tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang, Laksamana tersebut sudah pindah ke Kure dan menikah dengan Gadis Kapal idamannya, begitu pula dengan juniorku dengan Unryuu. Lalu, bagaimana diriku ? Aku dapat mengatakan ini dengan mudah, aku sudah menikahi Gadis Kapal idamanku, dan itu pun tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun karena Aoba tidak ada di sini. Itu yang kuharapkan sih.

* * *

Aku langsung menghela nafas dan kembali termenung. Masa-masa itu cukup berat untuk mereka yang menjadi pionir hubungan cinta antara Gadis Kapal dengan Laksamana. Aku iri dengan mereka yang sukses pada saat itu. Aku kembali menghela nafas, dan kemudian mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil diriku dan berkata,

"Masato-kun, seperti kau terlihat cukup lelah."

Aku melihat ke sampingku dan melihat istriku yang sangat cantik. Seorang Gadis Kapal dengan rambut hitam pendek yang dikuncir ke belakang. Mata hitamnya benar-benar menggoda diriku. Selain itu, pakaian putihnya sangat cocok dengan rok kecilnya, dan itu menambahkan poin untuk dirinya. Aku tersenyum dan berkata,

"Tidak koq, aku hanya mengingat sedikit masa lalu, Akizuki."

"Tapi, kau terlihat cukup lelah." ujar Akizuki

Aku langsung menyentuh bibir Akizuki agar ia diam sebentar, dan berkata,

"Tenang saja, aku tahu kapan harus beristirahat. Aku bukan Laksamana keras kepala dari Kure itu."

"Ehehehehehe... Aku yakin jika dia mendengarnya dia akan cukup marah pada dirimu." ujar Akizuki

"Jangan sampai deh..."

Akizuki tersenyum mendengar jawabanku, dan itu sudah lebih cukup bagiku untuk mengembalikan tenagaku. Di hadapanku ini merupakan istri yang paling kuandalkan, dan istri yang cukup setia. Dapat kukatakan, aku benar-benar orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini.

Selain itu, dia pun dapat memasak. Itu yang paling menarik dari dirinya. Dan aku baru mengetahui siapa orang yang mengajari istriku ini untuk memasak. Orang itu adalah Laksamana dari Kure yang selalu kubicarakan selama ini, dan dapat dikatakan aku iri dengan dirinya dahulu. Ya, itu dahulu sih, karena sekarang aku yang mendapat buah dari latihannya. Terima kasih banyak.

Pada saat pagi hari, dia merupakan salah satu Gadis Kapal yang paling aktif dan cukup teliti dalam bekerja. Namun, pada saat malam ia pun sangat bergairah di ranjang. Itu merupakan nilai tambah untuk diriku. Ahahahahahaha

Namun, aku baru sadar bahwa Akizuki terlihat sedikit gelisah mengenai sesuatu. Aku langsung mengerti mengapa ia terlihat cukup gelisah. Aku langsung berdiri, merenggangkan badanku, dan langsung memeluk Akizuki dari belakang tanpa disadari olehnya. Aku dapat mendengar ia berkata,

"Masato-kun..."

"Ada apa, Akizuki ?" ujarku

"Ummmm..."

"Ayolah, Akizuki... Apa yang ada di kepalamu saat ini ?"

Aku langsung mencium pipi Akizuki dari belakang, dan kembali bertanya kepada dirinya,

"Apa yang terjadi, Akizuki ?"

"..."

"Akizuki ?"

Aku menunggu jawaban darinya sembari mengelus rambutnya, hingga akhirnya ia berkata,

"Masato-kun..."

"Ya, ada apa, Akizuki ?"

"Menurutmu, Gadis Kapal yang baru tiba bagaimana ?"

"Yang baru tiba ? Ah, Minazuki."

"Iya."

"Menurutku dia itu cukup... Ah..."

Aku langsung sadar kenapa Akizuki bersikap seperti itu, dan itu sesuai dengan apa yang kuperkirakan. Aku langsung berbisik kepadanya,

"Kau iri, ya ?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Seperti dugaanku."

"Habis... Setiap kali kau berbincang-bincang dengan Gadis Kapal lain, kau terlihat senang dan terkadang menggoda mereka."

"Begitukah ?"

"Aku khawatir dirimu akan direbut oleh mereka... Sangat khawatir."

Aku kembali mengelus kepala Akizuki, dan tersenyum sendiri. Aku benar-benar beruntung dapat melihat wajahnya yang cemberut seperti sekarang. Seperti Hamster. Ahahahahahaha, tapi kalau aku ketahuan oleh Teruzuki dan Hatsuzuki mengenai ini, mati aku. Maka dari itu, aku langsung memutar badannya agar ia melihat diriku, dan kemudian menciumnya. Aku langsung berkata,

"Jadi... Apa yang dapat kulakukan agar istriku yang imut ini tidak cemberut ?"

"Ah... Mengenai itu..."

"Aku tahu..."

Aku melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Aku memperhatikan bibirnya yang indah, diiringi dengan matanya yang melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Ia menutup matanya, dan aku langsung menciumnya dengan sepenuh hati. Setelah itu, aku memainkan lidahnya dengan lidahku. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, aku meraba dadanya. Kami melakukan hal itu untuk sementara waktu, hingga akhirnya aku mendengar nafasnya yang semakin berat.

Kami berhenti sesaat, dan aku melihat wajahnya yang semakin merah. Semenjak kami menikah, jika dihitung Akizuki ini yang paling menginginkan kegiatan di ranjang, dan itu terlihat di wajahnya yang sekarang. Aku tersenyum dan kemudian ia berkata,

"Masato-kun..."

"Ada apa, Akizuki ?"

"Aku sebenarnya ingin..."

"Bagaimana jika di sini saja ?"

"Eh ? Tapi, bagaimana jika..."

"Tenang saja, semua divisi sedang melakukan patroli dan ekspedisi. Dan mereka semua juga baru saja pergi, beberapa menit bukan masalah..."

"Tapi..."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Aduh, jika kasusnya seperti ini, malah diriku yang terlihat mesum. Sudahlah. Aku langsung mengarahkan tanganku ke selangkangannya, dan aku dapat melihat pakaian dalam warna merah miliknya.

Aku memainkan bagian luar dari kemaluannya untuk sementara, dan aku dapat merasakan bagian tersebut cukup basah. Aku pun mendengar desahan pelan dari Akizuki. Cara dia menahan agar desahannya itu cukup imut. Aku langsung memasukkan satu jari ke dalam vaginanya dan memainkannya untuk sementara waktu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan aku langsung menciumnya. Dan pada saat itu, ia menyentuh kemaluanku. Dia merasakan bahwa milikku sudah cukup membesar karena hal tersebut.

Aku langsung memasukkan satu jari lagi ke dalam vaginanya, dan memainkannya hingga akhirnya dia sampai di klimaksnya. Tubuhnya sedikit sempoyongan, dan aku langsung menangkapnya. Aku sedikit tersenyum pada saat ia melihat ke arah diriku.

Aku langsung menggendong dirinya, dan kemudian aku langsung duduk. Aku memposisikan dirinya agar dia tepat di pangkuanku. Dan, mendadak aku merasakan tangannya yang menyentuh selangkanganku. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar. Dia membiarkan vaginanya dimasuki oleh kemaluanku, dan beberapa kali ia menggerakkan pinggangnya sendiri. Sedikit demi sedikit kami semakin cepat, dan pikiran dari Akizuki sedikit kosong Aku langsung mengeluarkan air maniku ke dalam vagina Akizuki.

Aku membiarkan Akizuki beristirahat sebentar. Dan aku melihat sebuah surat di atas mejaku. Dan sepertinya Akizuki sedikit sadar mengenai surat tersebut. Sembari aku menggerakkan pinggangku, kami melihat surat tersebut dan kami menyadari kami membuat blunder yang sangat parah. Pemimpin dari Kure dan juga tangan kanannya akan datang hari ini. Aku dengar Akizuki berkata dengan pelan,

"Ma... Masato... Kun ?"

"Aku lupa yang satu ini..."

"Kenapa ?"

Aduh, ruangan ini berantakan sekali, dan dapat tercium dengan jelas bau setelah melakukan itu. Mendadak, Akizuki berjalan ke arah diriku dan kembali duduk di pangkuanku. Ia berbisik kepada diriku,

"Atau kau ingin ronde kedua..."

"Ummm... Akizuki, tunggu..."

Akizuki sudah memulai lebih dahulu tanpa diriku siap. Dan mendadak, kami mendengar suara dua langkah kaki yang bergerak kemari. Akizuki langsung memperlambat gerakannya, dan melihat ke arah diriku. Aku membuat tanda bahwa ini alasan kenapa aku sedikit segan.

Dan tidak berapa lama, pintu terbuka dan di sana berdiri dua orang. Seorang wanita dengan rambut merah yang diikat braid dan mengenakan pakaian Laksamana putih, ditemani oleh seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dengan sedikit putih dan mengenakan kacamata. Ok, aku sama sekali tidak dapat berdiri dan mereka berdua sudah hadir. Apalagi ditambah Akizuki masih menggerakkan tubuhnya di depanku dengan perlahan. Ini ada cobaan paling sulit yang pernah kuhadapi.

Wanita di hadapanku adalah pemimpin dari Kure, dan pria di sebelahnya adalah teman satu angkatanku di Yokosuka. Aku mendengar wanita tersebut berkata,

"Suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan anda, Laskamana Takagi."

"Kehormatan seharusnya berada di saya dapat bertemu dengan Laksamana... ummm... Yang sangat handal seperti anda."

Wanita tersebut melihat ke arah Akizuki dan diriku dengan wajah bingung, dan kemudian langsung melanjutkan pembicaraan. Aku sama sekali tidak dapat fokus mendengar apa yang ia katakan karena semua ini. Hingga akhirnya, aku melihat ke wajah yang sangat terkejut dari temanku di sebelah wanita tersebut.

Aku melihat tanda yang menanyakan apakah aku sedang bersetubuh dengan Akizuki sekarang, yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari diriku dan Akizuki. Ia terlihat sedikit menghela nafas, dan kemudian langsung membisikkan sesuatu. Aku khawatir wanita tersebut tahu mengapa aku tidak berdiri dan semacamnya. Namun, dari wajahnya yang tidak terkejut, dapat kusimpulkan temanku memberitahu yang lain.

Wanita tersebut melihat ke arah diriku, dan kemudian langsung memberi hormat dan berkata,

"Saya akan menunggu di bagian penerimaan."

"Uuuuhhhh... Baik, itu bukan masalah."

"Saya permisi dahulu."

Wanita itu keluar, sementara temanku melihat atasannya pergi dan sedikit tersenyum. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah diriku sebentar. Aku dan Akizuki langsung berkata,

"Te... Terima kasih..."

"Bukan masalah... Aku juga sering tertangkap basah di markasku oleh temanku... Jadi, aku mengerti."

"Ahahahahaha..." aku dan Akizuki tertawa

"Tapi, kirimkan ke diriku dua botol, ya."

"Huh ?"

"Kalian tentu saja mengerti apa yang harus dikirim ke Kure, benar ?"

"Ba... baik..." ujar Akizuki

"Dan sepertinya kalian sudah menikah, ya... Jika sampai seperti ini."

Kami berdua mengangguk sebentar, dan mendengar tawanya. Aku mendengar dirinya yang berkata,

"Sudah... Nikmati saja waktu sendiri kalian... Ahahahahahahahaha... Aku akan menunggu di depan bersama kakakku."

Dia pergi dan menutup pintu. Kami diam sebentar, dan tanpa persiapan sama sekali aku langsung mempercepat pergerakan pinggangku. Akizuki terdengar sangat terkejut dan berkata dengan pelan,

"Ma... Masato... Aku... Ah... Jangan... Terlalu..."

"Ada apa, Akizuki ?"

"Jangan... Terlalu cepat... Ah..."

"Akizuki..."

Aku semakin mempercatnya diiringi dengan desahan dari Akizuki. Hingga akhirnya diriku dan dirinya sampai di klimaksnya. Setelah itu, aku menggendong dirinya yang kelelahan dan menaruhnya di sofa. Aku menutupnya dengan selimut, dan menciumnya. Aku tahu, diriku masih lelah, namun hal ini sangat penting. Aku mengganti celanaku, dan kemudian berjalan ke dekat Akizuki. Aku berkata,

"Aku pergi sebentar..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi..."

"Ehehehehehehe... Kita sama-sama mesum ya..."

"Diam kau..."

Aku berdiri dan kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu. Dan pada saat itu aku mendengar,

"Masato-kun... Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku pun demikian, Akizuki..."

Aku berjalan keluar untuk menemui kedua tamuku.

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah berbelanja di Lawson."

Diriku dan Akizuki berjalan keluar setelah membeli beberapa barang di sana. Akmi berbincang-bincang sebentar,

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Kawakaze kerja sambilan di sana." ujar Akizuki

"Sama seperti diriku..."

"Tapi, dia berkata untuk membantu Kashima sih."

"Ahahahahahaha... Kashima sudah lama sekali bekerja di Lawson, benar ?"

"Tepat sekali... Ehehehehehehe."

Kami terus berjalan menuju rumah kami. Oh iya, sudah sepuluh tahun semenjak pertempuran antara Abyssal dan manusia sudah berakhir. Semua terima kasih kepada temanku yang mendadak menyebrang ke sisi Abyssal dan menyatakan akan membantu manusia setelah beberapa tahun bertempur.

Kami akhirnya dapat damai, dan semua Gadis Kapal diijinkan untuk menyebar di masyarakat. Namun, beberapa masih menjadi Gadis Kapal untuk melakukan patroli karena masih ada beberapa Abyssal yang masih mau bertempur.

Akizuki sendiri memilih untuk mundur dari posisinya sebagai Gadis Kapal, begitu pula dengan diriku. Sekarang kami benar-benar terlihat sebagai sepasang suami istri normal, bagi orang yang tidak tahu masa lalu kami. Dan pada saat kami berjalan, salju pertama turun. Mendadak Akizuki berkata,

"Kau tahu... Taihou sedang mengandung sekarang."

"Eh ? Aku baru tahu mengenai hal tersebut."

"Ehehehehehehe..."

"Kapan kau tahu mengenai hal tersebut ?"

"Pada saat aku berkunjung ke tempatnya dahulu. Harusame menjaganya selama sang suami sedang bekerja."

"Begitu..."

Itu merupakan berita yang mengejutkan bagiku. Mereka berdua terpisah selama temanku menyebrang ke dunia Abyssal, namun akhirnya mereka dapat berbahagia. Aku cukup senang. Dan mendadak, Akizuki memelukku dari belakang. Dan di tangannya ada sesuatu. Sebuah tes kehamilan. Aku melihat tandanya, dan kemudian melihat ke arah Akizuki.

Di sana tertera dengan jelas, dirinya hamil. Aku melihat kembali ke Akizuki dan berkata,

"Kau..."

"Ehehehehehehe... Bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"Seharusnya kau memberitahu diriku mengenai hal ini."

"Maaf... Maaf..."

Aku langsung memeluk Akizuki. Aku tersenyum bahagia. Ya, ini merupakan saat yang paling membahagiakan bagi diriku dan Akizuki. Dan ini pun menandakan, awal baru bagi kami berdua.

* * *

HakunoKazuki di sini

Saya sudah menulis di bagian paling atas... Saya ulangi saya sudah menulis di paling atas...

Jika kalian ingin protes, silakan PM saya. Jika ingin dihapus, katakan saja kepada saya lewat PM. Jika ada ingin sesuatu yang lain... PM juga

H : Intinya PM penulis mesum ini

HK : Hei, Aku sudah katakan bahwa diriku kalah, benar ?!"

V : Tetap saja...

HK : …

Sudahlah, hanya sampai di sini saja. Oh iya, ending ini tidak akan pernah terjadi di jalur cerita saya yang asli. Jadi harap maklumi, ya !

Sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya !


End file.
